jetfandomcom-20200216-history
Sentence Uno
The Sentence Uno game is about constructing sentences. It is similar to the game 'Apples-to-Apples'. Played in small groups, students construct sentences using cards. The winner is the first person to get rid of all their cards. Materials Required *Two decks of word cards with two different types of words in each deck (for example, verbs and nouns or nouns and adjectives)It is useful to make the two different decks different colours. About 12 cards per student (6 from both decks). Procedure Split the class into groups of 4 or 5 students. Give each group some cards from both decks - about 6 cards from each deck for each student.. Deal 5 cards to each student from the first deck. The other deck stays face down in in the middle of the group. Each round has a judge, who picks up and reads a card from the deck that is face down. Then, each student makes a sentence with the card that has just been revealed and one of the cards in their hand (their choice)Depending on how easy you want to make it, give them a template sentence to follow. For example, "I think noun is adjective.". For example, "I think Bears are Scary". Once all students have said their sentence (and placed the card they used in front of them), the judge decides who is the winnerThis is decided arbitrarily, or how ever you want it to be decided. (the judge does not play for that round). The winner gets to discard their card and all other students have to pick up their cards that they played again. Rotate the judge and continue until someone has got rid of all their cards. Example Sentence Structures Here are some examples of the structures you could use: *I think noun is adjective. *''Judge'' said that noun is adjective. *I like to verb with/to/onVerbs may be difficult for some students, so perhaps a hint on the card about how to construct the sentence will help noun(s). See Also *Wikipedia Entry Roll your own There was an application on the internet that allowed you to make your own cards easily. But now (Mid 2010), it is not working. Here is the link in case it becomes available again. (Working as of 21/4/2017) broken page :( There are resources to help you make your own, but you have to do a bit of the work. There are Microsoft Word templates for the cards on this page http://www.otb-games.com/apples/apples_blank.html and there are images that you can use on this page and this page. Stretch Vocabulary When the students are really enjoying this game, it is a great opportunity for them to be exposed to new vocabulary. Include adjectives that they are not familiar with, but on the card include synonyms. For example, they might not know the word cruel, but if they know kind, then you can add the explanation on the bottom of the card not kind. Try to use a number of synonyms because there is a good chance they won't know that either. This is a great way for them to learn new English words through words that they already know. Notes Category:Junior High Category:Vocabulary consolidation Category:Grammar review Category:Lesson Plan